Crystal Tales
by UkNoWtHat1dUdE
Summary: Kenta is determined to be a Pokemon Master. So is Marina. Follow Kenta as he travels through the land of Johto, yet Marina is never too far behind. (summary isn't that great, but story is, I promise )


Konnichi wa minna-san! It's me(agian) SenshiNoPanku, or now better known as Spunkie (don't insult P). With another shot at a story focusing on Kenta and Marina (not necessarily as a ship though D). This story is a mixture of the anime, manga, game along with my own twist and turns. I hope you enjoy it!

"human talking"

"-PKMN talking-"

_Thoughts or unspoken words_

* * *

**Crystal Tales**  
Chapter 1: Begining ofA New Trainer!

Glowing in full pride, the golden orb known as the sun arose from the hill side, spraying the sleeping land with its glistening rays of warmth and energy. Slowly, small bird Pokemon began to chirp to life. A new day had begun.

Nestled inside the small but well-known town of New Bark Town was a small house, which was hit by the sun's energy. Floating out of the open window and into the free air was an auroma of delecious fruits along with the faint scent of pancakes.

A middle aged woman slaved away at the kitchen. Her work reflected on the table; stacks of pancakes painted with blue dots waited on a small glass plate. A tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice reflected the golden shine from the sun.

"Aipom, would you mind waking Kenta for me?" the woman motioned.

"Aipom, pom, pom," the purple monkey nodded and skitted away to the corridor.

- - - - -

Seas of blankets were washed upon the bed, where a young trainer with midnight colored hair rested down. His eyes closed shut, as if they were weilded togehter. Loose locks of the raven shaded hair fell lazily across his forehead as his stomach moved up and down with each passing breath.

The sun shot through the window and scattered across the boy's face, however the spray didn't effect him.

"Aipom!" the Pokemon hopped up on the bed. It prounced over to Kenta's side and nudged the boy on the face. However Kenta didn't budge. Aipom went in for a second try, yet nothing happened. Then a third try.

Kenta made a few low mummbled noises as his lips parted slowly.

Aipom's face lit up with pride. "Pom! Pom! Pom!" It chirped loudly. It went in for another attempt, wiggling it's little hand across the boy's face.

The resting boy didn't make any sound this time, instead he threw his hand up, contacting with the purple monkey and sending it flying. With a loud smack Aipom hit the wall, after crying with a soft sigh the Pokemon fell to the ground, it's big eyes turned into spinning circles.

"Pom?!" it cried as it gradually regained its posture. Anger flashed wildly in the Pokemon's eyes as it stomped back up, crying loudly, "-EVERYONE! COME ON! KENTA ISN'T WAKING UP!-"

In response to the cry, a crowd of Pokemon came running through the door. A chipping Oddish, a quiet Drowsee, a Pidgey flapping it's wings wildly and finally a slow moving Psyduck. All the Pokemon lined up, like a troop of military soldiers awaiting for their general to give the final command.

"-Ok guys, we don't have a lot of time!-" Aipom hopped up on its tail and crossed its arms, "-Kenta is begining his Pokemon journey today, his mother has prepared a very nice meal, Kenta isn't waking up! You know the drill!-" The monkey like Pokemon gave a wave and the group of Pokemon split apart, each taking their sides on the bed.

Drowsee stood at the end of the bed, chanting a quiet spell. As if magic (though more like psychic powers) Kenta's slumber clothes consiting of a pair of white shorts and a white tank top slipped away from the boy. In their replacement was a pair of yellow shorts and a long sleeved red shirt with a hood falling down.

Oddish danced atop of Kenta's bed, spreading a dust of blue pollen across the boy's face. Pidgey flew in and increased the movement of the powder with a quick flap of the wing. The blue pollen raced into Kenta's nose, dashing through his nostrils and into his lungs.

With a loud cough the boy arose from his bed, his eyes still half closed. "-huh?" he gawked as his eyes fell apart, scared slightly by the Pokemon around his bed, though he knew this was a sign he overslept.

"Psyduck," the yellow Pokemon groaned, a pair of tennis shoes in its webbed hands.

Kenta laughed once he finally awoke completely. "Thanks you guys," he flopped out of the bed, snatching up the shoes and throwing them on once he gained balance. "I'm off to get my first Pokemon," he flashed a thumbs up to the group of Pokemon, "wish me luck!"

- - - - -

"It's about time you woke up Kenta!" his mother said as he took his seat at the table. "You better hurry while it's hot. Remember you get your first Pokemon today," she noted.

"I know mom," Kenta replied inbetween mouthfuls of pancakes.

"And what aboout your hair?!" she looked down at the sea of raging black mess of hair, "have you even cleaned up today? The least you could do was brush your hair!"

"Nah mom," he reassured her after swallowing down two bites of food, "it's how all the kids are wearing their hair these days," he cooly ran his fingers through the mess. Then he took a few sips of the fresh orange juice, the tang followed by each gulp made any hint of sleepiness inside him flee away like a coward running from the law.

His mother walked over to her desk and scrambled around. She emerged and walked back to the table, "here," she handed over Kenta a yellow and black hat, "since you didn't brush your hair you can atleast cover it."

"Thanks mom," he wipped the dripping syrup away from the corner of his mouth. The plate that once held a mountain of pancakes now harbored a speck of crumbs, the glass of juice had been drained and Kenta was now standing up. "Great breakfeast mom, thanks for the food!" He showed a smile of appreciation and then followed up, "I better get going, don't wanna get stuck with a wimpy Pokemon."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she crossed her arms, her face held a look of concern.

"Um..." he thought for a moment, recollecting everything Drowsee had put on him to wear then he replied with his answer, "I have on fresh underwear."

"That's good to know, but," she reached into the pocket of her aprin and pulled out a fancy device that shinned bright when the sun from the window danced upon it. "You almost forgot your PokeGear," she handed it over to him.

"Oh yeah, couldn't leave home without it," he winked.

"I've programmed the house number into it," she informed him softly, small pockets of tears began to build up in the corner of her eye. "Now you better write me as soon as you reach Cherrygrove," she couldn't muster the strength to finish, as rivers of tears had begun to flood her beautiful face.

"Um...ok," Kenta nodded, understanding his mother's departure from him was hard, but not really thinking about it. "Love you mom, bye bye," he jetted across the room and out the door.

As the wooden door came to a stop Kenta's mother stopped crying.

"Well that wasn't so hard afterall," she wipped away the remains of tears with her arm. She turned around to the table, where the plate and glass rested from Kenta's previous breakfeast, "well I better get these dishes done!"

- - - - -

Heart pounding, feet galloping, eyes focused. Kenta felt psyched as the Professor's lab came into sight. With a final leapt he rushed into the room, annoucing his arrival to the Professor and the other scientist around.

"KENTA IS HEREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"And not a minute too late," Elm responded, mentioning to the clock on the wall.

"So I getta pick my first Pokemon today right Professor Elm?" Kenta held his cupped hands close to his heart.

"That seems right," the Professor chuckled lightly. "Follow me to the back," he began to walk past a few bookshelves with Kenta behind him. When they emerged a table with two Pokeballs greeted them. Professor Elm walked over to the table and told Kenta to come over here.

Kenta's body wasn't moving like it once had, now the excitement of getting his first Pokemon was replaced by a wave of nervousness. He made his way to the table, his teeth chattering agianst each other. With eyes wide open he looked down at the two Pokeballs and a question mark suddenly popped up, "I thought I had to choose between three Pokemon?!" his voice switching from nervous to confused.

"Normally, yes," Elm followed up with an explanation. "However the early bird catches the worm, or in this case the Chikorita."

"About thiry minutes ago a new trainer like yourself named Marina showed up," Elm continued his story, "she was eager to begin her journey today, so following the rules of my job, I offered her three Pokemon, she didn't seem to intrested in Totodile or Cyndaquil, but her eyes sparkled once she saw Chikorita."

_Marina?! She's starting her Pokemon adventure today too?! No way! I can't believe this?! Why didn't mom tell me something!? AHH!!! Fine then, better pick the best starter Pokemon! Chikorita doesn't sound like something I'd want anways. _"Ah well," Kenta shook it off, "I didn't plan on picking something a girl would want anyways!" his vision trial back to the table in front of him, "so, I getta pick between Cyndaquil and Totodile?"

"Yes," Elm touched both Pokeballs and in a flash a blue reptile and a yellow mouse formed on the ground. "Allow me to introduce Totodile," he pointed to the Water type, who jumped up and down in cheer, "and Cyndaquil," he motioned for Cyndaquil, who squeeled proudly. "Totodile is a Water type Pokemon, while Cyndaquil is a Fire type." He walked up to Kenta, "the choice is yours."

"Hm..." Kenta was going over the options,his thoughts intertangling and merging together _I really like Cyndaquil, Fire type Pokemon are said to be fit for extremely powerful trainers. But Totodile has some wicked sharp teeth! Hm...I don't know which one I want, then agian... _"I choose Cyndaquil!" he blurted out without further thought.

"Very well," Elm withdrew Totodile in a beam of red light and then handed Kenta the Pokeball where Cyndaquil once rested. "Cyndaquil is yours."

Kenta took the Pokeball into his grip, a powerful surge went straight up his spin as the idea dawned on him. "I...just...got...my...first...Pokemon..." each word passed behind the other one slower and slower. "Cyndaquil..." he looked down at the yellow mouse with a black hyde, eyes squinted shut. "...YES! I GOT A CYNDAQUIL!"

He bent down and picked up the Pokemon in a swift motion, raising the Fire type high into the air. "Cyndaquil!" he repeated it's name, "you're my new partner!" he chuckled as his own Pokemon squealed with excitement.

"I know you must be very excited Kenta," Elm said as he came back from his walk over to his desk, "but I need to remind you, Pokemon are our friends, treat them with respect and they will love you, but treat them wrongly and they will rebel." A smile cracked his serious tone of voice, "but I know you'll be a great trainer," he put out his hand and revealed the item he was hiding, a red Johto Pokedex. "This is the final tool in starting your quest; a Pokedex. It's quiet amazing. This little machine holds a myriad of information on almost all Pokemon in the Johto region. It was designed by me, but full completed by the Kanto Pokemon specialist, Proessor Oak."

"Thanks Professor," Kenta took the device and shoved it away into a pocket of his backpack. His attention more focused on Cyndaquil than some high-tech piece of metal. "I won't let you down! You'll see, in a matter of time I'll be the best Pokemon trainer ever!"

"I don't doubt it," Elm nodded simply.

"Come on Cyndaquil," Kenta motioned. He began to walk out of the lab with his Pokemon following behind his trail, "good bye Professor Elm. Thanks for everything," he ended as he walked out of the door, Cyndaquil following behind him patiently.

- - - - -

Kenta walked along Route 29, his hat turned backwards, as the sun's lights were warm but not too hot. Cyndaquil was now resting on his shoulder. A light breeze blew by, causing the sea of grass along the side to motion back and forth, like an evolving ocean wave. Not too many people were out on the trail today, and the road was lonely, but it didn't bother Kenta too much, as not much could, espeically now that a brand new Pokemon was nestled on his right shoulder.

"Cyndaquil you're really cool," Kenta nuzzled the Pokemon's soft face with his thumb.

"Quil! Quil!" he chirped in reply, "-Thank you! Thank you!-"

"But you know, a nickname would make you even cooler," Kenta smiled across his shoulder, "since I know you're way better than the other Cyndaquils out there."

"-Nickname? Hm...ok! What was you thinking?-"

"Maybe something like..." Kenta woundered off into his thoughts of powerful Fire names: Volcano, Scorch, Ember, Eruption, but one seemed to stand above all others, one he called out with pride, "Vulcan!"

"-Vulcan?-"

"Yeah, it's somekinda mythological figure for fire," Kenta informed, "and since you're gonna rule with your super hot moves, I think it fits."

"-I like it!-" Cyndaquil, or Vulcan annouced. The excitement caused the fur on his back to become consumed with hot embers of red and orange flames.

"What the?!" Kenta almost fell over as his eyes fell upon the burning sight. "Hey Cynda-um, Vulcan! What was that?!"

"-Sorry, when I get excited my body seems to heat up-"

"No need for apologies, when I get excited sometimes I jump up and down."

"Hey Kenta!" a voice echoed across the lone dirt road.

Kenta turned around and was surprised when he saw a set of blue hair running his way. _M-Marina? What's she doin here?! Probably doin some basic training, she just started her journey too afterall. _"H-hiya M-m-marina," he spat out his sentence so quick the blue haired trainer hardly understood it.

Her hair was fashioned extremly unique, two long locks of the ocean color blue merged from behind her and flowed out to her front, the shade of the majestic blue enhanced the tone of her eyes.

She wore a pair of biker shorts, a simple shirt and a jacket like piece of fashion that kept her warm, but was cool enough to wear during a hot summer's day, like the one today. A beanie like cap of somesort covered the rest of her hair, save a few fragments of loose indigo that danced across her forehead.

"What are you d-doin here?" Kenta gulped. _Duh Kenta! She's out training, like you're supose to be! _he replied to his own question.

"I just started my Pokemon journey," she flashed a smile of sheer excitement. "And, by the looks of it," she tickled Vulcan's nose, causing the small Pokemon to cry happily, she returned her gaze on Kenta and grinned bigger, "so have you."

"Yeah, I wanna be a Pokemon mister, -er ah, Pokemon Master!" he recovered, trying to hide the sweat-drop slowly forming over his head.

"Me too! I wanna be just like Lance!" Her heart fluttered at the sound of his name, magically her eyes turned into huge pink hearts. "If I could be half as cool as Lance, or half as good..." she caught herself back down into reality. "Oops, sorry...sometimes my imagination gets the best of me."

"It's ok," Kenta said cooly, "you've admired Lance everysince we were young."

"Yeah, but enough about that," another simple grin started to form up around Marina's lips, "how about a Pokemon battle?"

"P-pokemon battle?!" he almost chocked.

"Yeah, it would be great for two new trainers."

"Um, o-ok!"

"Cool!" Marina took her single Pokeball from her belt and enlarged it to full size with the click of a button, "but don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you just because we're friends," she winked.

* * *

So did you like it? I hope so. This is like my third try at a story like this, however this is by far the best I've done. Please review. Comments and critisism are always nice . Well I'm out 

Ja Ne minna-san


End file.
